Pippa's Pain
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: Where Pippa recounts what happened to her after her beloved brother Jack, dies.
1. Nightmare

**A/N: feel free to tell me what you think. I've never written a story using Pippa before so feed back is appreciated!**

 **P.S: I want to see what you guys want to see done with this story, so please vote on the poll I put up on my profile page.**

* * *

The day my brother died, a piece of me died with him. He was everything to me. He knew when I was sad, and he knew how to make it better. He could make the most mundane task so much fun. He kept the nightmares and bad things away. He could do anything. He could survive anything. So when he told me he would save me that day out on the ice, I believed him. Wholeheartedly. I just forgot to ask if he could save himself.

* * *

Timothy was the one who had heard me screaming his name. I was calling and calling, "JACK! JACK! GET UP HERE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" I yelled. Jack always stopped and came back to me when I said that. This time though he didn't. I kept calling all the way up until Timothy grabbed me and carried me back home. I fought him when he did that. Told him that we couldn't just leave Jack in the lake. Told he we had to get help, that Jack was just stuck and need a little help. Timothy just stared ahead and didn't let go. He tried to hide it you know. His tears, but I saw them. And that's when it sunk in. My big brother was gone.

* * *

Tim carried me all the way through the forest, back through town and even through my house to my room. He ignored the villagers confused and pitying looks and my mothers questions, just walked around like he owned the place. Like Jack would of. Jack always did whatever he wanted. He never did what he was told, at least not right away. He went the long way round, having fun the whole time. My heart constricted as an image of his laughing face appeared in my head. _"Jack..."_ I thought sadly. I didn't fight like I always thought I would when someone died. I had always imagined that I would struggle, fight to get to the person. So that they weren't all alone. But I found out that you feel too empty to fight, like when that person left, they took a vital part of you with them, to heaven. I wondered if Jack would like heaven. I could hear Timothy telling my mother what had happened. I registered her sobs echoing through the small house and the quiet click of the front door closing. I didn't move though. I just wondered what heaven was like and waited for Jack to wake me up from this awful nightmare, just like he always did.


	2. At the Lake

**A/N: So I decided to make this a story where we just kind of follow Pippa for a little while and see how she copes with Jack's death.**

 **I'm also playing around with the idea of making a story where we follow Jack around and how he coped with being alone for 300 years. Then I might merge the two, maybe. I don't know. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

3 weeks. That's how long it took me to wake up and realize that he wasn't coming back. That he would never come back. That he was gone. Mother had cried when I asked her where Jack was, that first week. She hugged me and cried into my hair. I wandered around the village looking for him. I looked in all of our secret hiding spots, even the scary one high up in the trees. I looked under the willow and on top of the roof. Tim goes with me. Wherever I go. He doesn't say much, just lets me know when it's time to go home and when I need to eat. I forget that a lot these days. Eating, sleeping, speaking. It seems like when Jack left. Parts of me left with him. When Mother draped a new black dress over the back of my bedside chair, I still didn't understand. Now standing before an empty grave, I get it. Jack's gone and he's not coming back.

* * *

I threw the first handful. Mother couldn't, so she made me do it. But at least I knew he wasn't in that rough hewn box. I kept telling myself that as the village men start with the shovels. I want to stop them, i really do. But what would that achieve? Jack's in the lake. He will always be at the lake.

* * *

 **So I feel like that was super short. BUT I promise the next couple chapters will be a lot longer.**

 **~Fairy**


End file.
